


Pie is Still Awesome

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels





	Pie is Still Awesome

            Dean continued to glance at the clock as he worked on his final test. He had been studying for days and he knew the subject matter, but still, tests were hard and it was his last one. He could not screw up when he was almost there, but knowing him, that is exactly what he was going to do. He was going to panic and fill in the B bubble when he should have filled in the C bubble or miss a spot and throw all his answers off for the remainder of the test. _Shit._

“Time,” Miss Moseley said calmly, looking up from the table she was sitting at. She had insisted on being the one to administer his final test. She wanted to be the one to tell him the happy news, or unhappy news, whichever it may be. “Pencil down, Dean.”

            Dean took a deep breath and did as he was told, setting the pencil down toward the top of his desk, right above the test and scantron in front of him. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he felt it was about to break free. That would not be good, it would ruin his scantron, he couldn’t pass with a scantron covered in blood.

            “You can breathe boy,” Miss Mosely could obviously see the nervousness in him. He was never good at hiding his emotions, even if he liked to think that he was.

            “I am breathing,” Dean forced a laugh. “I just can’t feel my body.”

            “I am sure you did just fine,” she tried to reassure him. “Bring it here and I will run it for you.”

            Dean stood up slowly from the desk and grabbed his scantron and test. He set the test down to one side of the table Miss Moseley was at and then handed her the scantron. His breathing stopped altogether as soon as the paper was transferred from his hand into hers. This was it, this was the moment.

            Miss Moseley stood up from her table and walked over to the scantron machine. He had watched many tests run through the machine, the feeling always sinking but never once was it as bad as it was currently. Dean’s future depended on the scores that were about to be tabulated. Was he a graduate or did he have to go home, tell Cas and Jimmy that he failed, and spend the next few days studying, hopefully, able to take it again soon? He didn’t want them to have to see him fail.

            “Well, I’ll be,” Miss Moseley said under her breath, pulling Dean out of his depressive thoughts.

            “What?” Dean walked over to her, working to see his paper but she was standing perfectly in the way. “What did I get?”

            “You only missed one question,” Miss Moseley turned around and handed him back his scantron. “You got a ninety-eight percent.”

            “I did?” Dean could not seem to breathe, even now. He was … he was …

            “Looks like you are officially a high school graduate,” She filled in the blanks for him, her smile enough to show the happiness for both of them.

            “I’m a graduate,” Dean said allowed, needing to hear the words from his own mouth.

            “I will go get the score entered in now,” Miss Moseley placed her hand on his shoulder. “I am so very proud of you boy.”

            “Thank you, Miss Moseley,” he smiled up at her.

            “Missouri,” she gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning to the door. “I think it is about time you started calling me Missouri, wouldn’t you think so Dean?”

            “Yes,” Dean nodded, his smile growing even brighter. “Missouri it is.”

_____

            Dean picked up Jimmy from a friend’s house on the way home from his test, buzzing with excitement. He could not wait to tell Castiel that he had done it and that he was going to be starting college in the fall. The thought terrified him, he was not sure if he was ready for college, but was anyone ever ready for college? College was a giant step in someone’s life. Dean had made so many giant steps in life lately, what was one more going to hurt? He could do this, for himself and for his family, which very much included Castiel and Jimmy.

            “Did you get your diploma?” Jimmy asked from the backseat.

            “Kind of,” Dean looked back at him through the rearview mirror. “I graduated but I don’t have my diploma in hand just yet. They said I should be able to come pick it up within the week.”

            “That is so cool,” Jimmy smiled at Dean. “I cannot wait to go to high school and even college.”

            “You are going to do great in both,” Dean could picture it now. Jimmy was going to be that nerdy kid who made Valedictorian but also, more than likely, got high with the stoners behind the bleachers and somehow ended up dating a cheerleader; not a crazy popular cheerleader, but a cheerleader none-the-less.

            “You are going to do great in college,” Jimmy told Dean, though Dean was not so sure. He never really was the best student, though recently, he proved he could do whatever he put his mind to. “What do you think you are going to call your first restaurant?”

            “I haven’t got that far yet,” Dean laughed. His own restaurant? One day he could have his own restaurant.

            “I will help you think of something,” Jimmy beamed. “When the time comes.”

            “I would like that man,” Dean nodded, “I really would.”

_____

            “What smells so good?” Castiel asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He laughed when he spotted the Chinese food boxes sitting on the counter. “Ah, Red Pepper is what smells so good in here.”

            Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and buried his face against Dean’s neck. Dean set the plates down that were in his hands, not wanting to drop them. With the way his knees like to give out at Castiel’s touch, he did not want to take any chances.

            “Welcome home,” Dean turned to kiss Castiel. It was overly domestic and strangely, the greatest part of Dean’s day. He loved having Castiel come home to him, kiss him hello, just as he had kissed him good morning and just like he would kiss him good night later. “How was your day?”

            “Exhausting,” Castiel pulled away and leaned back against the counter, pulling at his tie to loosen it around his neck. Dean took a deep breath at this action. The things Castiel did that turned Dean on was enough to write a book about. Restaurateur and Author, Dean liked the sound of that. “You have no idea how hard it is to work and keep your fingers crossed all day.”

            “Your fingers were crossed?” Dean asked with an arched eyebrow. It took a minute for the realization to settle over him. “Oh, for me?”

            “Yes, for you,” Castiel laughed, reaching over and opening up the top of the container that red BBQ pork. He reached in a pulled a few pieces out, popping them into his mouth. Before he was even down chewing, he began to talk again. “Well, are you going to tell me how it went?”

            “Well,” Dean lowered his head and turned around. He could feel Castiel about to reach out for him, concern in his actions before he turned back around to face him. “I graduated.”

            “Fuck yeah,” Castiel yelled, louder than necessary but it caused all kinds of excitement inside of Dean. “I knew you could do it.”

            Castiel grabbed Dean again, pulling him into him until his feet were just barely touching the ground.

            “I couldn’t have done it without you,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. “You are the reason I did this.”

            “You are the reason you did this,” Castiel corrected him. He knew that Castiel was right but so was Dean. Dean would never have gotten to follow his dreams if it were for Castiel.

            “True,” Dean accepted Castiel’s words. “But still, thank you.”

            “Of course,” Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss, soft and chaste but absolutely perfect. “We should celebrate.”

            “How about this weekend?” Dean suggested since it was Wednesday and Castiel had to work the following day.

            “I will see if Jimmy can go to his mom’s this weekend,” Castiel agreed.

            “You don’t want him to celebrate with us?” Dean inquired. He did not mind sharing the joy with both of them.

            “I do,” Castiel nodded, “However, my celebratory plans would be better suited without a child present.”

            “Oh,” Dean could feel the blush creep over his neck and cheeks.

            “Oh is right,” Castiel smiled, pulling Dean into another kiss. “But we can still celebrate with Jimmy. How about we go get pie and ice cream after dinner?”

            “Pie is good,” Dean agreed.

            “No,” Castiel shook his head. “Pie is awesome.”


End file.
